Currently, microreactors are seeing increased use in small-scale, high efficiency, and reduced waste chemical manufacturing. However, most current designs have limited temperature and pressure ranges, and it is difficult to produce highly dispersed and high surface area catalysts in these systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved microreactor system that is capable of operating at high temperature and pressure ranges and is capable of producing highly dispersed and high surface area catalysts